The Lion King 3: The Twins of The Pride
by faithwolff14
Summary: Hope you like! About Kovu and Kiara's kids. Rated 9 & up just in case.
1. The New King and Princess

The

Lion King 3:

The Twins of the Pride.

Kovu was running through a deserted area, most like the one where Simba was ambushed. " Where am I?" he wondered. Kovu went to a ledge to try and get a better view, and saw a dam. He looked down, and saw something that shocked him. His brother, Nuka, was standing on a ledge beneath him.

Kovu knew he was in reach. " K-Kovu?" Nuka asked. " Nuka!" Kovu said happily. He leaned over the ledge and stretched out his arm.

" Grab my paw Nuka!" Kovu yelled. Nuka stretched out his arm to grab Kovu's paw. They were just an inch apart, but then, Nuka put his arm back down. " What are you doing?!" Kovu yelled to him. He just smiled and said, " I'm sorry, Kovu…" Kovu's eyes widened in shock and sadness as he watched his brother fall into nothingness and disappear.

Kovu turned away, for he couldn't bear it. " You cannot escape it….." an eerie and familiar voice said. " Wha..?" He turned to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The fog cleared to reveal Zira, standing atop a higher ledge. " Nuka is dead because of you…." She said in a haunting tone. Kovu was bewildered.

" No…" he whispered. " You've killed your own brother!" " NOOOO!!!!!" he screamed.

He ran away, running into unending blackness. " You're a killer, Kovu!" he heard his sister Vitani say. " You **are** like Scar!" he heard Simba yell. " To think I believed in you..." he heard Nala say sadly. " No..." Kovu said. " You aren't who I thought you were.." he heard Kiara say in an angry tone. Then, he saw the evil eyes of the murderous Scar. " You **will** avenge me!"

"AH!" Kovu woke up with a jolt. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw everyone was peacefully asleep. Kovu and Kiara was the new king and queen, because Simba stepped down from the throne. " Kovu? Are you okay?" Kiara asked. " Yeah.." he said. Then, Kiara cried out in pain. " What's wrong?!" Kovu asked worriedly. " I think... that... it's... **time**!" she said between breaths.

A while later, Kiara was holding two baby cubs. One a boy, the other a girl.

The boy was the same coloring as his grandfather, Simba. The girl looked just like her father. Kovu was looking at them when the son opened his eyes, showing to be Kiara's color.

He poked his father in the nose with one claw, making everyone laugh. He had a black prideland nose. The girl had a pink outland nose. She also opened her eyes, to show that they were her father's color.

" What'll you name 'em?" Vitani asked, looking at her nephew and niece. " The boy will be... Shaka." Kiara said. Shaka smiled a mischievous smile, showing he will be what his name means....a troublemaker.

" The girl... Nyota." Nyota looked like she was blushing. " Who will become heir?" Rafiki asked. " Shaka." Kovu replied.

So Rafiki did the ritual and presented them both to the animals waiting below. They all cheered and bowed to the future king and princess.

Mufasa shined his light upon the two newborns. Nyota was shying away, while Shaka was laughing.

The Circle of Life was continuing.

Over by the river, a log washed up on shore.... yet.. there was something clinging to it. A lioness was clinging to it, shaking from the cold of the water. She got up, shook herself, then began to laugh.. evilly. " I will have my revenge!" the voice said. " It's the least I can do for you, Scar. Since I'm not able to be with you yet..." she said.

She could see Pride Rock in the distance. " No mercy..." she said, making a devilish grin. Zira... was back!

**I know I'm evil, but I won't be writing for a while. Goin on vacation. But I'll be back, don't worry! : ) Hope you liked it!**


	2. The Scar of the Generations

**Okay, I'll be nice and put Chapter 2 up. : )**

There was a rustle in the grass, a shadow runs past. A golden-brown lion cub with a black tuft of hair turned to look. Another shadow runs past.

" Stay on guard, boys." a brown lion cub with gray eyes whispered. " They could be anywhere!" a cheetah cub exclaimed in a hushed voice. One of the shadows sprung at them, taking down the golden-brown lion. " Whoa!" he yelled as he hit the floor. The other shadow came and took down the brown lion. " I'm goin' in!" the cheetah cub yelled as he went to help his friends.

The dirt beneath them was kicked up, blinding everyone in the tussle. When the dust cleared, the boys were pinned to the ground. " How was _that_ for a hunt?" a cream-colored lioness (cub) with a black stripe running from her nose to her tail said triumphantly. " Wow! That was awesome!" the cheetah cub exclaimed. " Well.... I m-might've messed up.." a brown lioness (cub) mumbled.

" Nyota, sis, quit bein' down. Ya did great, and you could ask Kuruka, Shupavu, or Duma." the golden one said.

**Now to say who's who! Shaka: golden brown with black tuft of fur. Nyota: shy brown lion cub. Duma: cheetah cub. Kuruka: cream-colored with black stripe. Shupavu: brown cub with gray eyes. Shaka and Nyota are related and Kuruka and Shupavu are related.  
**

**And now, back to the story.**

The five cubs were strolling around the Pridelands, looking for adventure. " So what's the plans for the day?" Kuruka asked. " No clue." Shaka answered. " Well, it better be fun!" Duma said while running around. " Hm... how's about.......we go to the water-hole?" Shupavu suggested. " That sounds g-good." Nyota shyly said. " Last one there's a rotten meal!" Duma yelled starting to run.

At the water-hole, it was pretty much the same as everyday. There were a bunch of different animals there. " Whoa!" Kuruka said as a huge elephant walked past.

They were having a good time when they heard two yells for help. They turned to see Timon and Pumbaa running away from a pack of hungry hyenas.

" Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa!" Shaka yelled. " Let's go!" Shupavu yelled, breaking into a run. " Kuruka! Keep my sister safe!" Shaka yelled as he ran to help his uncles. Duma followed suit. The hyenas were none other than Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. " We got 'em now, boys!" Shenzi said as the three gained up on the two.

" Back off!" Shaka yelled to the hyenas. The three cubs were running towards the hyenas at full speed. Shenzi turned and smacked Shaka into the ground. " Ah!" he yelled in surprise. The other two hyenas took down the others. They were beat up real bad in a few seconds. " This will be a message to Kovu that the hyenas will rise again, for the carcass of his son is the warning!" Banzai exclaimed.

Right as Shenzi was about to hit him, a flash of brown color came and tore a few good marks into her cheek. " AAAAAHHHHH!" Shenzi yelled as her cheek bled. Shaka saw that it was his _sister_ who helped him. Nyota stood tall, ready to protect her loved ones.

" I'll make you pay you little brat!" Shenzi yelled as Banzai and Ed came to her side.

Shenzi ran to the side and swiped her paw, but missed Nyota by an inch. Ed came to try and tackle her, but she ducked and he crashed into Shenzi. Shaka was worried for his sister, yet, he was getting prouder of her. He never saw his sister be so brave.

But, as Nyota was distracted, Banzai came and slashed her left eye. " AH!" she yelled as she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Shaka was shocked.

" Duma! Get help!" he ordered. " Right!" he yelled back. Duma headed straight for Pride Rock to get Simba.

" Now you die!" Banzai yelled with a maniacal smile. They then heard a roar in the distance. Simba ran and jumped in front of the cubs. " Get out of the Pridelands!" he yelled. Then he made a tremendous roar. They, of course, ran for their lives. " Sis!" Shaka yelled, running to his sister. He looked at her face and saw a scar. He knew that it was the same thing their father has, and evil grandfather.

" What were the hyenas doing in the Pridelands?!?!" Kovu demanded. " I-I don't know, sire." Zazu replied timidly. Nyota was doing okay she was just shaken and scared. Kuruka sat by her, keeping her comfortable. " What're we gonna do, Dad?! They almost killed Nyota!" Shaka asked angrily.

" Whose idea was it to attack them before getting help?!" Kovu demanded. " Mine." Shaka admitted. " Because of your stupidity Shaka, you could have all been killed!" Kovu scolded. " Why is everything always _my_ fault!? It was the hyenas who we're dealing with!" Shaka retorted. Kovu sighed. " You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed."

" Let's all get to sleep, and we'll deal with this in the morning." Simba said.

Meanwhile, Zira was walking on the outskirts of the Pridelands. _" I must build another army to defeat Simba, and all who betrayed me." _she thought to herself. A young cub, abandoned by his mother, was stumbling along, and bumped into Zira. The cub had a yellow tuft of fur, a light golden body color, and ocean blue eyes.

Zira looked down at him, and he ran away. _" Annoying cub."_ she thought as she watched him run.

**Well, this is it for now. The young cub you just read about does play a part in this story. So I'll put up another chapter soon. : )**


End file.
